


Bad Religion

by hoetaku97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, NSFW, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, biblical imagery, im going to hell, they have sex, wtf do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/hoetaku97
Summary: Miya Atsumu is a one man cult, devoted entirely to the worship of Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Bad Religion

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW!!!!!
> 
> Title taken from Frank Ocean.

Kiyoomi’s body is a temple.

Miya Atsumu knows this well, from observing and memorizing the sacred rituals he engages in each day to keep it pure. Every inch of silky white skin is stripped clean and made new, polished and fresh. In the space between Atsumu’s calloused fingers that graze Kiyoomi’s cheek, he feels the sanctity of this flesh, supple and unblemished.

To touch Kiyoomi, a man who actively avoids touch, is sacred; though, to Atsumu, Kiyoomi hardly seems a man. In Atsumu’s eyes, Kiyoomi could be one of Kita-san’s gods, ethereal and above the troubles of mere mortals. He is otherworldly in appearance and countenance. His chiseled abs and marble skin give him a heavenly glow in the low light streaming through the window.

Miya Atsumu is a one man cult, devoted entirely to the worship of Kiyoomi.

Knowing Kiyoomi this way, knowing the feeling of his fingers in his mouth, is gospel.

Kiyoomi, ever elusive and private, now completely bared to Atsumu with chest heaving and pink-tinged cheeks, is gospel.

When kissing Kiyoomi, Atsumu can practically taste the apple on his tongue, sweet and forbidden and warm and wet inside.

On his knees before Kiyoomi is where Atsumu belongs, moaning his name over and over like a prayer with every surge of the others hips, desperate to know Atsumu in his deepest, most intimate places. It feels as if he is reaching and searching, determined to feel the depths of Atsumu’s agape for himself, with each snap of his hips.

Here in these most intimate moments, Atsumu feels the sun shining through the trees in the garden, these moments of tenderness and religious fervor expressed in every touch shared between them. Atsumu thinks of the original sin, the very first feel of skin on skin, and realizes he never wants to be cast out. He never wants to leave this paradise known only to them, with all its pleasures and soft sighs.

Laying under Kiyoomi with tanned thighs wrapped around his narrow waist is confessional, the words breathed into his mouth meant for him alone, never to be shared outside of this paradise of their own creation. The taste of love, of holy light being forced into him by an archangel with clipped wings fills him, all consuming and devastating.

As Atsumu inches closer to the edge, he is filled to the brim with the spirit, with Kiyoomi thrusting harder and faster until he reaches his climax. He speaks in tongues, desperately clinging to his god and the object of his devotion as he works him through it.

On his lips over and over are two words: Miya Kiyoomi.

Atsumu is but a shrine to his beloved sacred object.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me on twitter @OMIONLYFANS


End file.
